Known roofing systems typically comprise substantially planar shingles made of asphalt, slate, cedar, among other materials, laid onto a roofing substrate, for example, plywood, in an overlapping manner. Roofing systems using such shingles may provide an aesthetic appearance, but they have limited longevity. Asphalt and cedar shingles can dry out and crack, creating potential leakage paths for water that may fall on the roof. Slate shingles may be more resilient in some ways, but may be less resistant to impact damage. They also are very costly.
Some known roofing systems comprise metal shingles. Roofs comprising metal shingle may have longer lives than roofs comprising asphalt, slate or cedar shingles. Such roofs, however, typically are less aesthetic than roofs comprising asphalt, slate or cedar shingles. Also, the exposed, visible surfaces of metal shingles can rust, making them even less aesthetic.